What is Fan Fiction?
by del-kaidin
Summary: What does the cast of Inu Yasha think of Fan Fiction?
1. Default Chapter

Please read story as it is intended to be taken, a lot fun look at Fan Fiction. It should not be taken seriously at all.   
  
Disclaimer - I do so own Inu Yasha - 11 DVD's and a lapel pin.  
  
All that out of the way have fun!  
  


**What is Fan Fiction?  
Part 1 - Introductions and NC-17 **

  
  
They waited for what they weren't sure. Each had received an invitation. Sesshomaru stood, Rin slightly behind him. Jaken held the staff of skulls glaring at the other inhabitants of the room. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were exchanging puzzled glances. While Kouga, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna and a host of others waited. Finally the doors to the room opened three women of incomparable beauty entered. One of the three spoke, "Ok this everybody? Good. Follow us please we have a lot to do today."   
  
"Who are you?" Inu Yasha snarled, "You aren't Takahashi-sama." He looked around to find all his friends and even his enemies nodding.   
  
"Oh, no Takahashi isn't requiring you today. Your presence is required by fan-fiction writers. So chop-chop."   
  
"Fan fiction?" Sesshomaru questioned.   
  
"Oh dear, wasn't it explained to you?" At a room full of shaking heads the woman sighed. "Ok introductions first... No, we know who all of you are. I am Thalia, muse of comedy. This," she indicated the woman on her right, "is Calliope, muse of epics and on my left is Erato, the muse of erot... er love stories."   
  
Erato smiled at Sesshomaru. "You are very popular. So are you Inu Yasha. I think you two are the most requested for my division. and if what they say is true..."   
  
"Erato!" Thalia interrupted, "I still have to explain. Ok fan fiction is stories about you folks written by people other than Takahashi. Well... I guess it would be best if you see what we mean." She waved her hand over the table and stacks of paper appeared. "We have to go get the Kenshin cast so take a moment, read and enjoy."   
  
The three women left the room. Each person remaining grabbed a portion off one of the stacks and began reading. Inu Yasha was the first to react. At first it was a soft growl but it continued to grow in strength. Finally he threw the papers he had pilled in his lap to the ground. At the raised eyebrows of those around him he yelled, "I DO NOT GO INTO HEAT!!!"   
  
Sesshomaru smirked "Are you sure little brother? It could be from your human side."   
  
"Then why do YOU seem to go into heat too? Huh? And every time you seem to snatch either Kagome or Sango." Inu Yasha retorted grinning as the demon's eyes narrowed.   
  
Sesshomaru snatched the pages from the hanyou and skimmed through them muttering. "Don't research.... no clue.... bitches come in heat not males...." He continued on until laughter came from the other side of the table.   
  
Sango covered her mouth but was unable to contain her laughter. Kagome turned a puzzled expression on her face. "What?" Sango pointed to a passage in the story she was looking at.   
  
"Miroku's what was purple?"   
  
Miroku snatched the paper from the girls and read a bit farther. "I wouldn't be laughing so loud, Sango. Seems your hand is also purple."   
  
"WHAT?!?" she screeched snatching the pages back.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama," At Rin's voice the demon lord turned to his ward. "Here's a story about you and Inu Yasha kissing."   
  
"Let me see that, Rin." Quickly snatching the papers from the child he skimmed the story. He looked up to find Inu Yasha starring at him. "I would kill you. Jaken, find all stories of this nature and make a list of the writers."   
  
"Yes Mi Lord."   
  
Inu Yasha held out a hand and was surprised when his brother handed him the papers. A quick skim and he threw the papers from himself, shuddering at the thought. "That's just ... wrong!"   
  
Puzzled Kagome picked the papers off the floor and skimmed them. "Well there is an old saying about..."   
  
"Miko, be silent." Sesshomaru barked. "Besides if these pages I have are to be believed you prefer the exterminator's company."   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" both girls screamed yanking the pages from him.   
  
Not finished he continued "Or maybe you prefer Naraku, I see several of those tales." His golden eyes skimmed a few more packets of paper. "Hmmm we seem to be a popular couple as well. Some seem to favor you with the wolf."   
  
Inu Yasha growled. Kagome shuddered. Kouga smirked. Putting out his hand the wolf asked, "Sesshomaru, if you're finished with the me and Kagome ones, can I have a look?"   
  
"NO!" Came the joint reply from Inu Yasha and Kagome.   
  
Part 2 coming soon......   
  



	2. Part 2

**What it Fan Fiction  
Part 2 - Does this work?  
  
**

"I don't do ugly and I don't do boys."   
  
"6? and 3"   
  
"I want to kill the wind witch not mate with her."   
  
"1 and 0"   
  
"Who is this person and why am I with them."   
  
"2 and 2"   
  
The inhabitants looked up from their papers ocassionally, puzzled.   
  
After a few minutes the door opened, the muse named Erato walked in. Walking up to Inu Yasha she smiled and wrinkled her nose. "Have to see if this works." Her hand shot out and she began scratching his ears. A low growl that quickly became something similar to a purr came from his throat. Looking down Erato smiled. "Impressive! Now," she turned and started towards Sesshomaru, "to see if it works on you."   
  
"Touch me and die woman." He said.   
  
"Try it Fluffy," she started towards him "and I will," the distance closed "give you a hard-on," she stopped inches from him, their noses almost touching, "that will last a hundred years," she stabbed a finger in his chest, "and never go down."   
  
He snorted and Miroku grinned "May I have one?"   
  
Turning her head Erato met the monks eyes, "Are you sure? I'd think real hard about it." Every male in the room thought about it for a moment and nos resounded throughout the room.   
  
With a resigned sigh Sesshomaru spoke, "Very well woman, do as you wish."   
  
"Don't need to. Your reaction told me everything I needed to know, fluffy puppy." She smiled and started to make her way out of the room but was stopped by Naraku. "Yes spider-boy?"   
  
He frowned at the name but continued. "What is this A/U I see on some stories?"   
  
"A/U means alternate universe. Ummm" she thought for a moment then continued "It would be stories where some element is different. Say, ummm there are no such things as youkai Or one of my favorites is the one where Fluffy is a slave...." She searches through a stack of pages "here it is." She hands it to Sesshomaru. "Well before I leave any other questions? Good, because I need to get over to the Yuyu Hakusho cast... Kurama's in demand ... again." She exited the room and soon once again the now familiar muttering began.   
  
"4 and 0"   
  
"What's with the biting? Cat's bite, not dogs."   
  
"0 and 1"   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin piped up.   
  
"Yes Rin."   
  
"What's an erect member? And what is seducing? And why would someone do it to you? And..."   
  
"Rin, why are you asking these questions?" the demon met his wards eyes. Holding up the pages she opened her mouth to explain, "Never mind Rin." He took the pages from her and looked into the room, "Does anyone have a story appropriate for a child?"   
  
Kagome smiled, "Here, I was reading this one about a babysitter." She handed the pages to the child.   
  
"9! and 2"   
  
"Sango what in hell are you doing?" Inu Yasha finally asked.   
  
"Counting." The exterminator explained flipping through the next set of pages.   
  
"Counting what?" He asked   
  
"Children."   
  
"Whose?"   
  
"Yours and Kagome's and Mine and Miroku's. The count is now 22 for you and Kagome and 8 for Miroku and me. Seems I'm too busy knocking him out for him to knock me up."   
  
Kagome fainted, Inu Yasha growled and Miroku looked pleased with the announcement.   
  
In one corner three school girls flipped through stories. "Kikyou bashing" "Kikyou bashing" "Oh here's a good one... Porcelain doll with a pull tab." "I've got one, stepped on by a giant dog." Finally as a group, they walked to the miko surrounded by her soul catchers "Kikyou." The one with short hair said, "Hun, dey hate yo ass. If I was you... I'd lay low for a long time."   
  
Inu Yasha began growling again. "Now what?" Sango asked.   
  
"Didn't that muse mention someone named Kurama?"   
  
"Yes, she did why?"   
  
"Cause he can't come anywhere near Kagome if he's dead." He leapt to his feet and started towards the door only to be thrown back by a force field.   
  
A disembodied voice echoed through out the room, "Please step back, you have activated the Muse security system, no person is permitted to leave this room without a muse's permission. Have a nice day."   
Still more to come.... 


End file.
